The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible tie-down system for vehicles.
The explosion in the popularity of pick-up trucks and/or sport utility trucks (SUTs) has fueled a proliferation of new body configurations. Trucks are offered as standard cabs, king cabs, crew cabs, SPORT TRACS, and the like. Likewise, truck interiors have been adapted to meet the needs for more comfort, more passenger capacity, and the like. One area of the pick-up truck that has yet to undergo a similar evolution is the cargo bed itself.
It is ironic that the most utilitarian element of what is essentially a utilitarian vehicle is, in practical terms, not especially useful. As currently conceived, the standard full-sized pick-up bed is little more than a large empty volume with a few tie-down points scattered along the perimeter of its interior walls or along a bed rail. There is an enormous opportunity to improve the utility and ease of use of a truck bed.
Some trucks are used primarily for work and others primarily for recreation. Many trucks do double-duty supporting both of these spheres of activity. One of the most glaring deficiencies of current bed design is that they are not readily adaptable to the wide variety of applications required by the end user. A truck bed should be able to support and accommodate the very different requirements that are associated with a diverse range of activities.
Generally speaking, bed usage may be grouped into three broad categories: hauling, securing, and separating items in the payload. Most truck users need to perform each of these tasks with some frequency. Yet the demands placed on the bed for hauling are significantly different from those needed to secure or separate items in and around the bed.
When hauling yard waste, plywood, recreational gear, and other items, the ideal condition is to maximize the interior volume of the bed and to maintain an easily accessible loading surface. When securing individual objects in the bed, such as dirt bikes, ATVs, air tanks, furniture, and other items, the ideal condition is to have multiple sturdy tie-down points in close proximity to the object being secured. When hauling and securing combinations of itemsxe2x80x94heavy objects and fragile equipment, for examplexe2x80x94it becomes necessary to separate these items from one another.
This situation has led to a brisk business in after-market systems created by after-market manufacturers. However, while many of these systems are at least partially effective, they are not necessarily designed to interface with the truck in an optimum manner from a functional, structural, and aesthetic standpoint.
An object of the invention is to provide a truly flexible cargo bed tie-down system that allows the user to easily change, adjust, customize, and adapt his or her vehicle to specific needs at any given moment, and that interfaces with the rest of the truck in an optimum manner from a functional, structural, and aesthetic standpoint.
An important feature of the invention is that, in the invention, tie-down track(s) are provided that are integral with the body of the truck such that the exterior contour of the track(s) do not extend appreciably beyond the contour of the adjacent portions of the body. This permits the track(s) to blend in with the body of the truck, which improves functionality because the track(s) do not obstruct the placement of items on the truck. This also permits the portions of the body of the truck that support the tracks(s) to be specifically designed to take large loads, which thus allows the track(s) to support, separate and/or secure large loads. This is in contrast to currently available after-market products which sit on top of the body of the truck. Such after-market products and existing trucks are not necessarily designed to interface in an optimum manner, from a functional, structural and aesthetic standpoint.
Another important feature of the invention, is that the tie-down track(s) may be configured to deform at a predetermined region thereby permitting for controlled deformation of the body in case of a collision. According to one embodiment of the invention, the deformation region may include a region of the track having a reduced cross-sectional area. In another embodiment of the invention, the defromation region may include a gap between two portions of the track. In either of the aforementioned embodiments, an insert may be located in the deformation region to facilitate movement of a tie-down connector along the track.